


All the What If's

by Currently_Underrated



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Spoilers for season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated
Summary: What if Krolia stayed on earth?What if Lander was a fighter pilot the entire time?What if Acxa was Keith's sister?What if Keith's father never died?What if Allura knew she and Coran weren't the last Alteans?What if Lotor never went mad?What if when Honerva remembered who she was, she actively apologized to her only child?What if Zarkon invaded earth?What if?Spoilers for seasons 5-6





	All the What If's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Lance was always a fighter pilot and the Galra were at war with Earth?

SIMULATION FAILED!

That's what Lance saw from his seat behind the control's of the flight simulator. The failer weighed news in his heart. He knew he was the lowest on the totem pole because of his grades. But he was still too good to be lowered into the Cargo pilots course.

"Nice going, tailor," Pidge's condescending tone rang out to his right. Pidge Gunderson was his communications technician. He was a little gremlins today want the best at working as a team with him and his best friend and engineer, Hunk Garrett. 

Lance steeled his nerves and ignored Pidge. He unclasped the belts that crossed his chest and kept him in the seat before standing up. He knew he would have to face his instructor, Iverson, eventually. Sooner rather than later if he didn't want to get into more trouble. 

They all exited the fake vehicle and lined up off to the side of the walk way. Their arms were folded behind their backs as they waited for Commander Iverson to address their latest failure. Iverson gripped the bridge of his nose. 

"This may have been a simulator, but cadets, we are preparing you for war. The Galra empire could be here any day now and if we do not have enough readied pilots we will ask parish. Just like the flight team sent to Kerberos. Add you know, one of our best fighters pilots was taken a year ago. I want you to be prepared for the fight with aliens. Don't follow in their footsteps." While he sounded harsh, he was clearly weird about the three boys that were on the cusp of adulthood that were far too young to see war. 

"Kogane, you and your crew are up, and McClain, Garrett, Gunderson, pay attention to how they communicate and interact with one another. If toy wad t this to work out, you need to be a team." 

"Yes sir," the trio said with a salute.

* * *

After the disaster in training that day, the trio headed back to their rooms. Pidge didn't bunk with Lance and Hunk so they seperated after dinner and just before lights out. But just after, when the guards just past their room for their night shift, Hunk and Lance snucvk out, in their street clothes. 

"Alright, we will grab Pidge for some team bonding. I don't think he will just sit in our room doing face masks with me and talking about girls." Hunk snorted under his breath. He was always stuck on those nights. But lance hardly ever talked about the girl he liked or just broke the heart of. It was either about being a cool pilot like Takashi Shirogane, or how much better that Keith Kogane  ge needed to be.

"Yeah, I didn't think he'll like that very much. Because, Lance, I love you, your my best buddy, but pidge isn't like that. He doesn't tolerate your obsession with whoever like I do."

"Awe! Hunk, you do love me!" Hunk sighed. 

"Yeah, you better feel lucky too."

But just as they got to the hallway in Pidge's room was located, they say him sneak out and head towards the opposite directions than they came. 

"What the hell?" Lance asked quietly. 

Hunk didn't have the best feeling about this. He knew that no one was allowed to leave the barracks. Especially now that they were at war with giant purple aliens.

"What the hell is he doing? C'mon!" Lance said before running after his crew member. Hunk groaned but followed nonetheless. He knew that he was the unofficial mom friend of their group, and by damn if he wasn't going to try and stop them before they did anything that got them all killed.

They followed the strawberry blond to the roof of the Garrison Compound. They saw that Pidge had set up a makeshift computer that looked like it did not in fact belong to the Garrison. There was a little satellite dish spinning and bulky, dull colored hardware that had spilling wires everywhere. Pidge had green and white headphones over his head and he was just listening to whatever was running through that computer. 

Lance smirked as he snuck up behind the shorter boy and pulled off one side of the headphones. 

"Come up here to jam out?" 

Pidge jumped away from him with a yelp before settling back down when he saw who it was.

"Oh. Uh, hey."

"So what is this stuff? It current look like Garrison tech," Lance asked looking closer at the computer that sat in front of the shirt teenager. Pidge pushed up his glasses, giving Lance a chesher cat-like smirk. Lance dust like that smirk. 

"Its cuz I built it." Lance couldn't help but feel stupid compared to his two friends. Hunk was a brilliant engineer, when he wasn't throwing up from motion sickness, not he finds out that Pidge built tech that was either on par or better than the Garrison! It wasn't fair. 

"It picks up alien chatter. I figured that I could use it to listen in to the galra to see where the Kerberos crew were being held."

"Whoa," Hunk whispered, reaching in to touch, before getting his hand smacked away. 

"That's... that's amazing, Pidge!" The tibybteen blushed brightly. 

"Thanks. I'm hoping that I can locate my dad and brother. To be completely honest, my name isn't Pidge. It's Katie," he said.

Lance was instantly confused. "Huh? But Katie is a girls na- oh..." Lance stopped himself. "So... you're actually a girl?" Pidge nodded her head. "Wow, I Honestly didn't see that coming." 

"Yeah, my brother and father are Matt and Sam Holt. They are still alive, I heard a few things about them being moved, same with the pilot, Takashi Shirogane. Apparently, Shiro is being forced to fight for sport in some gladiator like ring. He's some sort of champion, especially after the Galra druids got to him. But tonight, everyone is going crazy. A lot of the time, they go crazy over something called Voltron, but I think they are going even crazier tonight because, well, I think Shiro escaped. At least, that's what it sound's like."

"Shiro is alive and coming home?" They all heard a new voice ask behind them. They all screamed and turned towards the door to see Keith Kogane, the pilot that was scheduled for a simulation right after Lance stood there in civilian clothes. 

"Good god man, put a bell on or somthing!" Lance screamed. Keith glared at the Cuban boy. 

"You were kind of quiet. I didn't even know you were there," Hunk said, a large mocha hand over his heart in hopes to calm it. Keith ignored both of them and glared towards the sky. He snarled and turned back to the building.

"I'm going to get him back, come if you want, but don't try and stop me," Keith yelled over his shoulder. Lance felt as though he was being challenged, so he followed Keith, sputtering about that as he went. Hunk sighed as if this was a weekly occurrence (it was) and followed him as well. 

"Pidge, you know I'd never ask you for anything, but as the mom friend, you need to stick with me. Besides, your the one with the tech to find Shiro," he said with an apologetic smile. Pidge sighed but packed up her tech and followed. Pidge say that all three boys were packing up clothes and wherever else they thought they would need. 

"Keith said that he didn't know how long we would be gone. So, we are packing," Lance said with a shrug. "Appearently, he has a cabin he lives in in the desert so we are setting up camp there. He says his mom and dad are there." Pidge nodded.

"I just hope that she has feminine hygiene products," She grumbled. "Lemme just pack and I'll meet you out here." Hunk and Lance nodded and ran to tell Keith.

"We have a lot of that stored up since she can't go into the city to buy it," Keith said, shouldering a backpack and strapping on a belt with two fanny pack like pockets on each hip. There was also a knife sheath at the small of his back, the blade tucked away.

Pidge quickly packed up and ran to meet everyone.

"Let's go then," Keith said as if he was the leader of this ragtag team. They stalked their way through the halls, and avoided, surprisingly, all night guards doing their daily routine. Lance never would have snuck out when living in Veradero, but here, all he had to do was remember a few routines and he was golden.

They actually made their way outside and found a vehicle waiting for them. "Everyone, our ride is here," Keith said, going to the truck. It was an old Ford F150, tan with several deep scratches. A man stepped out of the drivers side. 

"Keith, I see you brought a few friends," the man said, his voice was a lower baritone almost bass, with a heavy southern accent.

"Hey dad, sorry I didn't say anything about them offer the phone. Think they could all fit?"

They all fit. Hunk, Lance, and pidge were squished into the back seat of the truck cab, while Keith sat upfront with his dad, country music playing softly through the radio.

"So, how are we going to find Shiro?" Keith dad, whom the Garrison trio nicknamed Texas Kogane, asked. Pidge was the first to speak up. 

"I have a homemade computer that listens into alien chatter, I was hoping that I could set it up at your cabin, if you have Wi-Fi, listen some more to see if he'll send a distress beacon, then go from there," she said.

"And if there is no distress beacon?" Texas asked.

"Then we just watch the sky." Everyone didn't say anything any after that, but the tension from Pidge's words hung heavy in the air. They didn't want to say that Shiro could accidently land anywhere in the world, if he lands here at all, so the words remained unspoken.

Soon enough, they pulled in front of a quant little cabin with a wide front porch and a rocking chair, a red hover bike next to where they sat. Texas put the old, outdated form of travel in park and turned to everyone in the back seat. "Now, I don't want anyone freakin' out when we head in there, okay. I wouldn't want the love of my life scarin' y'all." 

But before they could even unbuckle, there was a red streak of light, almost like a shooting star that was quickly making its way towards earth. 

"It's just like last time, Keith, head in and grab some of your momma's explosives we may needs a diversion. Iverson ain't gonna let this one fall into civilian hands." He said this with a smirk, like it was some sort of activity of his.

"Um, explosions?" Hunk asked, holding up a finger in concern. "Are we going to die?" 

Texas and Keith smirked at the three. "Only if y'all wanna." 


End file.
